Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Media content such as videos, images, and other visual content provided through wireless networks such as cellular networks are common in daily usage through mobile or stationary devices like smart phones, desktop computers, and similar ones. Such visual and/or audio content may be directly provided by a service provider (e.g., a cellular service provider) or from a third party content provider (e.g., a search engine, a content creator, advertising media etc.) through the wireless network service provider.
Due to the high bandwidth required for transmitting high quality content over networks, many service providers apply optimization and/or transcoding to the content prior to transmission in order to manage the network bandwidth required for transmitting the content over the network to user devices. Typically, as a result of the transcoding and optimization of the content, the quality of the content that is actually received and delivered on the user devices is significantly decreased from the original quality of the content generated by the content provider. The potential reduction in quality of media content may be problematic for content providers who spend significant amounts of time and money on high quality media content and for users desiring to view high quality media content on their various user devices.